


The Reunion

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Reunion Sex, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	1. 18 months, 3 weeks and 4 days...

Nicole Haught has thought about seeing Waverly Earp again tons of times since she had woken up in that train. Almost two years has passed since she has last seen her kind-of-fiancée, her best friend/almost sister-in-law and her two gay friends, but she has moved to the Homestead to keep it safe and ready for the moment when the Earps would come back. Because they'll come back, Nicole knows, Wynonna has promised. She has bought two presents for Waverly's birthday and left them in her bedroom, she has wasted a lot of her savings to buy and store up essential goods and, why not, alcohol for when they could celebrate being together again. She has dreamt about hugging Waverly, kissing her, accepting her proposal, because she can't live with the thought of Waverly not knowing that she would say "yes" a million times, giving her the presents she has bought and making love to her until falling asleep in the bed, exhausted. But boy, like always, things don't go smoothly as she has imagined. When she sees Waverly, she thanks whoever is up there for making her miss the target. She runs towards Waverly and hugs her, touching her everywhere, just to make sure she's real, in her arms.

"Are you real?"

"Are you?"

Nicole tries to go back to her cocky, normal self - "Get in here and check".

Waverly doesn't need to hear it twice to kiss Nicole once again... and again... and again...

Nicole has imagined this moment really different: they would have chatted, catching up about what they had done, she would have finally told her "yes" and organized their wedding. This reunion is indeed different. They're kissing messily, hungry for more and more, stopping by the wall, where Nicole pins Waverly.

"Waves, I need you. Let's go to bed."

"I can't wait." - she discards her cargo jacket, kissing her on the neck.

"Me neither" - Nicole repeats her actions and soon they are almost naked. 

"I love you so much. I've thought I'd never see you again." - the brunette says, lifting Nicole's top and groping her breast, feeling her nipples stiffen and the redhead gasp sharply.

"I've never lost hope, there'no way in Hell or Heaven I won't be by your side until you want me to, Waverly Earp."

There's no more space left for words in the next moments, because the two women slowly slip to the floor, Waverly straddling Nicole, making their still underwear-clad sexes touch, just the promise of what will come without it making them shiver and moan. Waverly's fingers slip slowly under Nicole's panties, moving with expertise, showing her how much she has missed her, while Nicole does the same thing with her, also groping her perfect breast. It takes a ridiculously small amount of time to come, for both of them, something Nicole would be embarrassed about if the situation wasn't extraordinary. She thinks she's dreaming again, but Waverly's weight is real above her. She doesn't want to let a minute going wasted, so with a strong movement, she scoops Waverly in her arms to take her to the bedroom, but it seems like the brunette has other plans, because she starts to kiss her again on the weak spot of her neck...

"Waves, I'm not gonna make it to the bed if you keep doing this."

"Who cares, we've never done it on the stares, and we should take advantage of Wynonna not being here for once."

Nicole manages to worry about her best friends even amidst the fog of desire - "Is she fine?"

"I think yes, we leapt together with Doc, so they should be somewhere around Purgatory, she could be here at any moment. We should keep going."

Nicole can't resist anymore and lows Waverly on the floor, immediately going down on her, because the stairs seem to be too many to wait, despite it is not the most comfortable situation they could be in. The redhead is encouraged by Waverly's moans and fingers sticking in her hair to keep her going, until she can hear her screaming and coming against her lips, her taste unforgettable and celestial to Nicole.

The brunette pulls her to let her straddle her thigh, her lips hungrily looking for hers, tasting herself through Nicole. Usually, their lovemaking is calm, lovely, attentive... Right now, the two of them are just focused on reaching how much is possible of the other's skin and let the other come undone. This is why Waverly doesn't wait for Nicole's words to stick a finger inside her while she's grinding on her thigh, eliciting a gasp from the redhead.

When Waverly declares her love to her, Nicole thinks she would have waited a thousand years more to just listening to her saying it again, but fortunately, they had been 18 months, 3 weeks and 4 days, enough for her to decide she would never leave Waverly Earp again. 


	2. Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know

"Sweetie... It's not that I don't like the setting but we should go." - Waverly does as to get up, but Nicole whines grabbing her hand.

"No, don't go. Please."

Waverly's heart breaks a little looking at Nicole's panicked expression, so she hugs her and leaves a kiss on the crown of her head - "I'm not going anywhere without you, love. I'd just prefer not to be here, naked, when my sister and Doc come home."

The redhead chokes both on a sob and a laugh and then gets up - "You know, she said she's been listening to us."

Waverly blushes, but pats Nicole's butt following her to the bedroom - "I think it would be weird if she hadn't, we are quite vocal."

"And the house has very thin walls" - Nicole continues, virtually facepalming.

Waverly opens the door of her bedroom with the hand that isn't held by Nicole, finding an untouched room, as she has really been gone just for two days.

The two of them lie under the covers, limbs intertwined, and Nicole sighs, taking in the scent of Waverly - "You know, I've tried to sleep here when I came back. But I couldn't bear smelling your perfume without you being here to hug me. So I slept on the couch... It did quite the number on my back." - she tries to lighten the mood, but the smile she outlines doesn't reach her eyes.

Waverly takes the redhead's face between her hands and gives her an Eskimo kiss, making their nose touch - "It didn't look like that some minutes ago..." - she says maliciously wiggling her eyebrows.

Nicole laughs and kisses her passionately - "Miss Earp, at that moment Wynonnus Interruptus herself couldn't stop me."

Waverly thinks about her sister and suddenly remembers that she has helped her leaving that throne, thinking about Nicole and Bulshar's ring - "Speaking of Wynonna and Miss Earp..." - she leans on her elbow and uses her fingers to stroke Nicole's arm, basking in the softness of her skin, in her presence and warmth next to her, her bonus blanket... - "She reminded me that you owe me an answer. And that I promised to love you for the rest of my life..."

Nicole's eyes tear up again and she suddenly gets up to take something from the closet, going back to the bed faster than she could, like few seconds apart could kill her - "Waverly Earp... I bought this the first second I could walk right, because I wanted us to start again. No weird boomerang rings, no curse, no hidden ex-wives, no hot Revenants in a hot tub..." - she opens the little velvet box, where two simple but beautiful engagement rings laid - "Waverly Earp, I've wanted to marry you for some time now and if your sister hadn't her perfect timing I would've answered yes right away. So." - she sighed - "Love of my life, would you like to accept this plain, non-demonic ring, and marry me as soon as we find our friends?"

It's Waverly's turn to cry, while she takes one of the rings and Nicole's hand - "Nicole Rayleigh Haught, there's nothing I'd like more."

The two women put the respective rings on their ring fingers and laugh, moved.

"Does it fit?" - asks Nicole, a bit unsure.

"Yes, perfectly. In a non-demonic/nor angelic way. Why?"

Nicole lowers her head - "Nothing."

Waverly uses her index finger to raise the redhead's gaze to hers - "Hey. You can tell me. No secrets between future wives, don't you know?"

Nicole takes a deep breath - "I was scared that I had forgotten about your measures."

Waverly leans her forehead on Nicole's - "Nicole Haught. I swear to you, if you ever feel guilty again about something you can't control, I'll..."

"What?"

Waverly fakes thinking about it - "I'll kiss you until you can't stand it anymore."

Nicole smiles, trying to regain something of her usual mock cockiness - "Why don't you start now, without needing of threats?"

Before the angel can comply with Nicole's request, they hear the door opening - "Nicoooole, what are these clothes on the floor?"

Waverly doesn't recognise the voice - "Who's that?"

Nicole smirks, scratching her head - "I know we still have to talk about that... but what would you say if I told you I've kinda adopted an angry teenager named Rachel?"


End file.
